The Heeeeroooo Challenge!!!
by Laina
Summary: Heero has an accident, now he thinks he is Relena... What would YOU want to happen???


Heeeeeeerooooo

  
  
A challenge!!!   
  
**Heeeeeerooooooo**   
  
Ok, people... the thing is that I want to make a page of very difficult but also fun challenges... Something that can really be call challenge. Anyway, lets see how does it goes with this TEST CHALLENGE, and if it has success, we'll proceed with the page, k???? Let's start!!!   
  


Another succesful mision. Heero was on the cockpit in Wing heading for home like the rest of the pilots. Now that there was free time, he took out his laptop to start his report of the mission. The radio turn on and Heero could hear Duo's voice from it.   
  
"Another succesful mission, thanks to the magnificent god of dead... Bow at my presence boys, bow for the great one!"   
  
Heero just replied with a "hn", very common from him. Quatre's giggles were also heard from the radio as well as Wu Fei's muttered curses against a certain disgraceful american. Opening his mailbox, he couldn't help to notice that there was a new mail. When he saw the sender, he couldn't help to grunt... Relena.   
  
"Another mail from that pest..." Heero mutter under his breath. Without noticing that the other pilots could hear him clearly.   
  
"Saa... Heero, don't tell me Relena send you a mail." Duo spoke from the radio.   
  
Heero sigh as he realize his mistake.   
  
"How kind from her to send you mails, you should write her back a thank you note." Quatre said from Sandrock.   
  
Duo broke into laughter. "You must be kidding, Q man... Heero wouldn't replied Relena, not now, not ever, ne Heero?"   
  
Heero didn't replied. He was busy erasing the mail. This was like the third mail he got from the blond in the day and it was just morning. That gesture of kindness from Relena was starting to turn into a pest for the Perfect Soldier.   
  
"Heero??? Heeeeroooo... You there?" there was no answer to the braided pilot. "Mmm... He must be busy reading Relena's mail... or maybe he's writting back a love letter..."   
  
Heero look up and saw the braided boy's face on a monitor of the cockpit. He send a death glare at the braided pilot and then return to the screen of his laptop.   
  
Heero's death glares might all look deadly and practically be the same. But just an expert on the theme, like Duo, knows that there are different glares with different meanings. The one Heero just send to Duo said 'keep with the crap and I'll make you have your own braid for lunch.' And since the american treasured so much his hair, he just snorted and look up at the way.   
  
Deathsythe and Wing were ahead from the others. When Duo return his gaze on the way, he was able to notice the little but remarkable hill before Wing.   
  
"Heero, look out!!" Duo shouted.   
  
'That damn girl... on what does she thinks when she send me all that craps? What's the matter with her?' suddenly, Heero heard Duo's voice. He look up at his way and saw nothing. Suddenly, Wing's feet bump against something. It must had been a hill. The enormous mecha fall to the ground. Heero's laptop fall of his lap to crash against the controls. Heero also fall off his seat. He wasn't wearing the belts so his body colapse against all the controls, hitting his head with a screen. The screen was on and Duo's face was in it.   
  
"Heero?... You ok???... Heero???" that was the last thing Heero heard before passing out.   
  


* * *

  
Heero open his eyes. The whole place was white. What had happened? He look around and saw a pretty girl in white. It was a nurse! Was he on a hospital? Sudenly, the door opened and someone come in. Heero couldn't tell from his position in the bed.   
  
"I hope Heero is fine..." a voice said.   
  
Heero?... Did he heard Heero?... What happened to Heero! Heero felt very scared. Something had happened to Heero. Was he ok... Maybe he was in coma... maybe he was dead! Heero quickly sit up. He met with the surpised gaze of Duo and Quatre.   
  
"Heero???... What happened to Heero!!" the perfect soldier exclaim.   
  
"Heero! You are all right!!!" Duo grin happily.   
  
"Heero is all right???... I want to see him!" Heero look from side to side.   
  
Quatre frown,"What are you saying, Heero?"   
  
Duo look at Quatre confuse. "What do you mean with that, Quatre?... I just want to see Heero... I need to know if he is ok."   
  
"Wow, wow, wow... I think someone is going all looney... Now, Heero, cut it out... It's a really bad joke." Duo walk towards Heero.   
  
"Cut it out? YOU cut it out... Why are you acting so strange... and Why are YOU calling ME Heero?" Heero asked confuse.   
  
Duo raise an eye brow. If Heero was acting this whole thing, well, bring the damn oscar for Yuy... but maybe that blow in his head had affect the perfect soldier. "And... how do you want us to call you then?" Duo asked.   
  
"Well, I want you to call me by my name... Relena Peacecraft."   
  
Duo almost fall backwards when he heard those words... coming out from Heero. Quatre's eyes look like saucers. Heero eyed the boys. Something was wrong with them, but what could that be.   
  
"What... what is it?" he asked "what's wrong?"   
  
Ok... So that was the beginning... Now you must make the rest of the story. It must goes something like this...   
* What happens to Heero now that he thinks he is Relena???   
*What will the pilots do with this "Relena" Yuy.   
*What will the pilots do when "Relena" want to return to the Sank Kingdom, when she want to go to school, see her brother... even worse... when you want to see Heero!!!   
*What will the pilots do when Heero look himself at a mirror or just looking at himself if he wants to go to the bathroom or take a bath!!!   
*And last but not least... how will Heero recover!   
  
The following things or actions must occur or appear at some point of the fic.   
*A kawaii Heero in a dress.   
*A sock puppet talking about girly stuff.   
*Milliardo sees Heero in a kawaii dress.   
*Heero get recieves the OSCAR   
*Wu Fei in two pig tails.   
*N Sync walk by to say hi to Duo (¿?)   
*Quatre cries.   
*A cow gets on the way of the g boys in a street (in a city).   
*Quatre gets mad at Trowa and hits him with a large sandwitch.   
*A baby cries and everyone hush him.   
  
And the following prhases must be said.   
*What is that dancing skunk doing here!!!... This was suppose to be my day!" *cries*   
*"Enough!!! I can't stand you and... ... ... _Mr. Cotton_ anymore!"   
*"Ok, people... there's something fishy going on here... and I'm not talking about HIM!"   
*"Oops, I did it again... I play with your heart..."   
*"I'm not gay!!! I'm just in love with other man!"   
*"What are YOU looking at! My ass?!"   
*"I hat you DUO! Hate you, hate you, hate, you hate you!" *cries childishly*   
  
Okayyy... I guess that all... then... what do you say... You accept the challenge??? The pairing can be any... Of course it must be YAOI. It can be any rating... as long, of course... as it has the following things. For any questions, mail [ Kandy Girl ][1]or [me ][2]. 

   [1]: mailto:kandy_girl_mx@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:kid_chan@yahoo.com



End file.
